1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to jacks and more specifically it relates to an improved hydraulic lift system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous jacks have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,686 to Mayer; 4,174,094 to Valdespino et al.; 4,445,588 to Truninger and 4,993,688 to Mueller et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.